


Con On The Cob

by dadstiel-n-sammy (superpotterlock93)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Butter as lube, Coming Untouched, Ex-Con Gadreel, M/M, Mar 16 Entry, Marking, Marv Is Metatron, Not Beta Read, Post-Prison, Rope Bondage, SELF FACIAL, Size Kink, Vegetable Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterlock93/pseuds/dadstiel-n-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh out of prison, Gadreel is having a hard time finding work with a record. He has to rely on his brother for money, food, transport, the works. The problem is that he hates his brother almost as much as he hates depending on others. In a bid to earn some cash and a touch of freedom, this ex-con accepts a job at the Kink Factory's Level: V. Soon he'll find out that 'V' isn't Roman numerals for 'Five', it's the Vegetable subsection of the Kink Factory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con On The Cob

Gadreel flinched when the prison gate began to rattle closed. He glanced back, peeking at what little he could see of the compound before the gate clanged shut.

The chill in the air pulled a shiver out of him. He shoved his hands into his pockets wondering where he should head to first. He wouldn’t miss prison but now that he was out he had to admit that he didn’t have much of a plan.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

It wasn’t hard to follow the obnoxious sound of the horn. It came from the dented, grey clunker doing its best not to break down on its way up the street. Gadreel cringed when he recognized the car.

He knew he should be grateful for the ride but it was hard to hold back the disgust on his face when he spotted the shitty hatchback pulling up beside him. Inside it sat it’s equally shitty owner and Gadreel’s older brother, Marv.

For a solid second, he genuinely considered walking home. Except he had no home to walk to anymore. His apartment was no longer his.

With a sigh he reached a hand through the window to open the broken door from the inside. The car shuddered once he plopped into the passenger’s seat.

“Boy was I glad to hear you were getting out today,” Marv beamed, “With dad gone it’s just been me at home.”

“Shame.”

“Yeah. But you’re back now so that’s good.”

“How did you know I would be getting out today?” Gadreel shifted on the cheap, vinyl seat.

“I kept tabs on your release date of course,” Marv puffed out his chest, “I’ve got to look out for my little brother.”

Gadreel shot him a dirty look. Marv pretended not to notice. Both men knew it was because of Marv that Gadreel had taken the fall in the first place. It was his fault that the job went south the way it did. Only Marv could screw up such a simple con.  

However Gadreel had the good sense to keep his mouth shut about it. He had no money to his name, no apartment, no car and no job. He knew better than to start a fight with the person providing for him. He had to play nice.

***

Job hunting was difficult in general. It was proving nearly impossible with a criminal record.

Waking up on Marv’s couch every day reminded Gadreel that he had to get a place of his own. Which then reminded him that he needed money to get a place of his own. Which of course reminded him that he needed a job to get money to get a place of his own.  

It was no shock that the constant rejection was getting to him. He grew impatient, dejected and frustrated with each passing day.

By the third week after his release, his sour mood had even gotten to Marv. Optimistic, upbeat Marv. But instead of bringing him down, Marv seemed determined to cheer his brother up.

The squat man burst through the door with shopping bags in his hands and a grin spread wide across his face. “We’re going out!” he clapped him on the shoulder, “I got us tickets to the Kink Factory’s Day of Play Midnight Soiree.”

Gadreel raised a brow, dusting Cheetos crumbs off his chest and onto his sweatpants. Marv had to be out of his mind if he thought they were going to a party together. Or that he was getting off this couch and putting on real clothes. Or that he’d go anywhere that had a name like ‘Kink Factory’.

He pursed his lips but, as usual, it made no difference. His judgmental stares seemed to have no effect on Marv. He just prattled on.

“It’s no wonder you’re so cranky. You’re fresh out of jail and now you’re cooped up in here.”

“That’s because I’m fine right here.”

“You’re sulky and bitter. Come on. Live a little,” Marv sat beside him.

“It doesn’t sound like my kind of thing.”

“Don’t be a prude. There’s amazing food, open bar, beautiful people and you might get lucky if you know what I mean.”

“Stop wiggling your eyebrows like that.”

“I will if you say you’ll join me,” Marv bargained.

“You aren’t going to let me watch TV in peace are you?” he asked.

“Not a chance.”

With a huff he got up and peeked into the shopping bags. Great. Marv was buying him clothes now. He hated that sinking feeling in his chest at that thought. He hated this sense of dependency. He hated feeling resentful of his brother while feeling like he should be grateful.

He grabbed one of the shirts and the jeans and left to shower and get ready.

The soiree was loud, flashy and extravagant. At a glance Gadreel knew that Marv couldn’t have possibly been able to afford the tickets. He also knew better than to ask how he got them.

The event was held in what amounted to an enormous tent connected to marginally smaller tents. There were lounge areas, leather couches and chandeliers. There was an expresso bar, a juice bar, a health bar and a bar bar. There was more food than necessary. There was more of everything than necessary.

Gadreel did have to admit that it was all incredible to look at. He was thankful he’d worn the new clothes Marv had gotten him and thought to pair it with a blazer. He felt underdressed as it was.

No one seemed to mind it would seem. He got barely more than a second glance from most. And others gave polite and often interested little smiles when he passed by. He relaxed once the anticipation of being singled out faded.

Marv had already abandoned him in favor of a lady at the health bar. He was on his own for the night.

“Hello there,” an accented voice came from behind him. Gadreel turned in time to come face to face with possibly the smarmiest man he’d ever seen. “You’re new, aren’t you?” he grinned, “I can tell.”

“Yeah – er – yes, I am.”

“Who invited you? I need to send a gift basket their way.”

Gadreel forced a smile, “My brother got me in. I’m not sure who his connection is.” He did his best not to look over, not wanting to bring attention to Marv. There was no doubt that one look at Marv would be enough for this man to know that they had no legitimate connections.

“I didn’t catch your name.”

“Uh…Ezekiel,” he lied, “Ezekiel Millstone.”

“Good to meet you, Zeke. I’m Baltazar.”

“Balthazar?”

“Balthazar, yes. Just Balthazar. One name like Madonna or Cher.

“Oh.”

“I’m the CEO of the Kink Factory.”

“ _Oh._ ”

Another glance around the tent and Gadreel could see posters everywhere with this man’s face on it. Of course he would get the attention of the CEO while crashing his exclusive party illegally – if he knew Marv like he knew he did at least.

Balthazar however didn’t seem to be paying attention to much more than Gadreel. In fact he was pretty busy appraising him. “You have got amazing cheekbones. And a very toned physique, Zeke,” Balthazar nodded. Gadreel’s stomach tightened at that. He didn’t like the sudden attention he was getting.

Balthazar took in Gadreel’s arms and chest. He curled a lock of hair around a finger as he spoke. Circling him, he hummed appreciatively at his ass and back. He searched his eyes and let his gaze stray to his mouth.

Needless to say it wasn’t his fault if he thought Balthazar had been hitting on him. Gadreel drew himself up to his full height, ready to tell him to back the hell off. He tried to think of a polite way to tell the man and his ridiculously low cut V-neck that he wasn’t interested. Except he didn’t have to.

“Do you want a job?”

“Yes.”

His response was almost Pavlovian he answered so quickly. Balthazar looked stunned that it had been that easy. He wasn’t alone. Gadreel shook his head with a frown.

“Do you at least want to know what the job is?” Balthazar asked.

“I…yes, of course. Sorry.”

“I think you would do well as a Kink Factory model,” Balthazar led him to a couch nearest to them.

“That doesn’t include porn or anything, right?”

“No no. See those people wearing black and purple?” he pointed, “Beautiful, aren’t they?”

Gadreel had to agree. They were an attractive bunch. They had easy smiles, friendly faces and pretty laughs. Their body language was flirtatious but there was a clear line between them and the guests. It was there in the way they held their bodies. They looked, for want of a better word, expensive. Gadreel wasn’t sure he was a right fit.

“I think you’d do well as a KF Model. All you have to do is mix and mingle with guests at these monthly gatherings.”

“That all?” Gadreel scoffed.

“You get paid extra for photoshoots. I can also get you work at the KF headquarters during the rest of the time if you’d like.”

“I have a criminal record.”

“Me too.”

Gadreel blinked. He’d only been trying to dodge the background check bullet, but he was surprised. Someone was willing to hire him. Here on the spot, no interviews necessary. After three weeks of searching, a job had just fallen into his lap.

He glanced over at Marv. His brother was trying to sop up a spilt drink with a wad of napkins, apologizing to the lady next to him. Gadreel took a breath. He needed this. He needed the independence.

“What would I be doing at the headquarters?”

“Helping to test the products mostly. That is, if you’re comfortable with that.”

He had no idea what that could mean, but he was suddenly open to finding out. They had all morning to discuss the particulars.

***

_Click, Clack, Click, Clack!_

Gadreel was having a hard time keeping up with Naomi. She kept a quick pace and the six inch stilettos barely hindered her strides. It took everything he had not to slip and fall on the sleek, marble floors of the lobby. It was even more difficult to power walk while she somehow gave a crash course on his new job, introduced him to everyone that crossed their path and played tour guide.

His head was whirling. There was a stitch forming in his side. The building seemed almost unnecessarily massive. To say the least, he was relieved when they came to a stop at the right elevators. It gave him time to catch his breath.

He was nervous. His stomach had that swooping sensation one got when missing a step in the dark; part panic, part surprise. He’d never done work like this and he didn’t know what to expect. If he was being honest, he wasn’t sure whether or not it was legal.

Naomi barely paid him any attention once the metal doors slid closed behind them.

“I’ve never seen lettered elevator buttons before,” he commented when the silence grew too heavy.

“Numbered buttons are for numbered floors,” Naomi replied, “Here at the Kink Factory we have lettered floors for our alphabetized kinks.”

“Ah…”

“So, for example, you will be on the V-floor as you’re in the vegetable department.”

“Oh. I – uh – I see.” _So Level: V doesn’t mean Level Five. It’s for Vegetable Kink…whatever that is._

It seemed a simple enough system, but it made him wonder what the other floors held. This Kink Factory was one of many branches all over the world. Balthazar prided himself on the fact that no two Kink Factory buildings shared the same kinks. Therefore he had the wildest, most versatile play parties in each corner of the globe. His products also flew off the virtual shelves making his online sales incredible.

When the elevators opened on his floor Gadreel was almost disappointed. The room was filled with little cubicles and people working quietly. It wasn’t as if he was expecting a porn set, vagina shaped light bulbs and scrotum patterned wallpaper, but he’d half expected something kinkier than this.

Naomi led him around with little fanfare, introducing him to a few people as they passed. It didn’t take long for her to find his supervisor and dump him in his care.

When Naomi was out of sight, Gadreel took a breath and turned to the man. He was tall. Hell he was about as tall as him perhaps. He had a rugged, bearded face lined with age and the kindest eyes.

Without thinking, Gadreel relaxed. The tension in his shoulders disappeared. He’d made assumptions about this place and even more about the kind of people who might work here. He didn’t think he’d feel this comfortable around his supervisor but he was starting to see that he’d made too many early assumptions.

“Hello. You’re Ezekiel, right?” he held out a hand.

“That’s right.”

 “I’m Abner. Welcome to Level V.”

“Uh…thanks. Are you a model here too?”

Abner snorted at that. “Me? A Kink Factory model?” he chuckled, “I’m not nearly pretty enough to be considered.” Gadreel took in his soft smile and the crinkles around his eyes. Pretty, perhaps not. But the man was attractive. And even in the face of his depreciating words, Abner seemed content enough not being a model either way.

He typically would never think about a supervisor that way but he knew the arrangement. Balthazar had outlined the kind of relationship he would have with his supervisor. In fact Gadreel was surprised that Abner hadn’t made any move toward him yet. Hadn’t hinted in any way what their working relationship would be like.

Apart from his comment about the KF models being pretty, Gadreel wasn’t sure what Abner thought of him. Maybe that wouldn’t be important. Maybe he compartmentalized during sessions. Maybe pretty KF models wasn’t what he went for. Abner did come across as the wholesome family man type in his worn jeans and checkered shirt. He could be a soccer dad for all Gadreel knew.

The pair walked all the way to a back room where Abner’s name rest on a golden plate on the door. The room was one of many. Gadreel turned to his supervisor and got a reassuring smile in return.

“We’ll be working just inside here,” Abner said opening the door for them. Gadreel stepped inside the lab. It was the last thing he expected.

“We work in a lab?” he turned to Abner, “Why?”

“We develop new toys and test new games for the soirees. Mainly vegetable themed ones.”

“And that includes hundreds of corn stalks?” Gadreel looked at the various stations in the lab.

Each one held soil and was open to the skylight above the lab. They were growing the stuff right there.

“I’m working on corn at the moment so I need the freshest. I grow it myself.”

“I see.”

“Of course, if you don’t want to work with me as your supervisor or you’re uncomfortable with this particular vegetable kink, you can switch.”

“I can switch supervisors?” Gadreel raised a brow, “Just like that.”

“You might not like me for whatever reason,” Abner shrugged, “We can’t force you into working with me considering the kind of work we do.”

“And if I want to stay?”

“Then I’d be happy to have you,” Abner’s eyes gentled at that, “I think we’ll work well together.”

“When do we start – uh – you know…testing?”

“I usually take a week or two to let new people get to know me and the work. Just to get you comfortable.”

“So that’s what I’ll be doing here? Getting to know you?”

“And the work. I think corn will be a great thing for vegetable kink. We can use the natural thing and then design toys like it.”

“Toys? Like plastic corn shaped dildos?” Gadreel had to suppress a laugh.

“Plastic, glass, you name it,” Abner grinned, “Corn sized, corn shaped, corn textured.”

The older man opened a file sitting on a table and flipped through its contents. Once in a while he glanced up at Gadreel and gave a nod of approval.

“Alright, your file seems fine. You’ve done company testing for STDs and STIs.

“Yes, sir.”

Abner looked up at that and hid a smile, “And your preferences and issues are easy to deal with.” Gadreel felt his face warm a little remembering the detailed questionnaire he filled out earlier this week.

“What was the last vegetable you worked on?” Gadreel asked.

“Celtuce. It had a nice shape and size and it was naturally moist. Didn’t hold up well during testing though.”

A part of him wanted to ask what the hell a celtuce was and another part felt it was better not to find out. He had a long time to figure out the madness of this lab and the work in it.

***

The weeks went by quickly and being on Level V was never boring. He had possibly the kindest, most considerate boss a person could ask for. He had taken to thinking of him as a gentle giant. Abner was all smiled and warmth, always ready to help or explain.

When he came into the lab this morning he knew something was different. For one the skylight shutters were closed. The lights we all off save for the dim lighting around the crops. It was only just bright enough to see. The room was filled with the scent of freshly boiled sweet corn.

Gadreel paused in the doorway and took a good look around. Abner was nowhere to be seen. Closing the door behind him, he followed the delicious smell wafting from the other end of the lab. Six pieces of corn lay on the cooling rack and beside them was a tub of butter.

When the door opened behind him, Gadreel spun around. “Oh good, you’re here,” he said shrugging out of his jacket.

Gadreel took in the way the denim hugged his thighs. And then the way he’d left the top button of his shirt undone. And how much time he’d obviously put into combing his hair nicely this morning.

As much as his crush had been brewing all week, Gadreel was kind of surprised by how hard it all hit him. _Damn, Abner looks so fucking good today._ He swallowed, wishing he had a bottle of water on him.

“So I was thinking that maybe we could start testing today,” Abner suggested, “We can also postpone to whenever you’re ready of course.”

“No. I – uh – I think we’ve put off your work for long enough.”

Abner gave him a long, calculated stare in return. Whatever he saw brought a smile to his face.

“We only need you to remove your pants and underwear,” he said, “But you can remove whatever else that you want.”

The words were soft and in the silence and darkness of the lab, they sounded intimate. Gadreel reached for his belt, feeling far more anxious than he’d expected he would. No. That buzz wasn’t anxiety. It was closer to excitement than that.

Once his pants and underwear were gone and his feet were bare, it felt odd to stand around in just his shirt. Without a second thought he removed that too.

Abner led him to the padded table. It had stood untouched and unacknowledged for weeks. They both knew what it was for, but neither ever brought it up. Every step they took toward it – Abner fully clothed and Gadreel naked – made the buzzing in his veins burn stronger.

Gadreel climbed on top the table, the cushioning soft on his knees and palms. He could take it just like this. That thought pulled a sparked of want low in his belly. Warm and impatient.

He knew Abner was not going to have sex with him. That was not the job. Still, the idea of being spread out and speared on his cock in the middle of the lab did things to him.

“Can you get on your back for me?” Abner asked, a gentle hand brushing along his ribs. Gadreel didn’t hesitate to do just that. He wanted to show him that he could do this. That he could follow orders. That he could be good at this. Good for him.

Once he settled on his back, Abner had one of those soft smiles waiting for him. “Good. Just like that, Ezekiel.”

“Gadreel.”

“What?”

“My name – ah – I mean my real name is Gadreel.”

He had no idea what made him confess that. None of the models had to show ID so names weren’t a big deal. A part of him didn’t want to be called by the wrong name during something like this.

Abner chuckled, “The real names always come out at this point.” Gadreel relaxed at that. “Now Gadreel,” he said, “Do you need magazines to help work you up or would you rather my help?” Fingers carded through his hair and the answer was easy.

“You. Please, I want you.”

The hand moved from his hair to his cheek. The mouth on his was quietly demanding. His lips were warm and distracting enough that he didn’t notice he was being blindfolded until the knot was being tied.

“I’ll only do what’s in your file. What you’re comfortable with,” Abner murmured between kisses.

“Yes.”

“Yes _sir._ ”

“I…” Gadreel swallowed when his cock gave a very interested twitch, “Yes sir.”

“Good. Now open those legs for me so I can get a look at that gorgeous ass.”

He couldn’t see a thing and it made him extra aware of every inch he spread his legs. Aware of how exposed his felt. Aware of the tongue now circling one nipple and then the next. Of how easily his cock filled out. How hard he got when Abner sucked a bite into his skin.

“I won’t mark you, don’t worry,” he assured him.

“You can. You can mark me if you want.”

And though he couldn’t see, Gadreel could feel the lips smile against his skin. It was a sharp brand of pleasure pain that made his toes curl. Teeth sinking indents into the skin, bruising a pretty red. Gadreel couldn’t wait to get the blindfold off so that he could see the mark for himself.

Kisses brushed against his neck. Teeth grazed his nipples. Warm hands ran up his sides before rough fingers dug into his skin. Fuck he was so hard his cock was leaking onto his stomach.

Abner let him suck on his fingers even as he worked him open with slick fingers. Gadreel had no idea if it was lube or butter. He wasn’t complaining either way. He hadn’t had sex in weeks and fuck if he wasn’t hungry for it.

The stretch and burn was so good. Abner took his time with the prep. Meticulous. Perfect. He squirmed a little, needing just one more finger.

“Wait. I don’t want to hurt you once we really get started. Can you be a little bit more patient?”

“Yeah. Yes,” he breathed.

“Good. You’re being so good for me right now.”

“I want to touch myself.”

“No. We don’t need you coming before we start. Do you need me to tie your hands?”

“Yes, sir. Please.”

Gadreel relaxed at the feel of rope winding its way around his wrists. A familiar loop was placed between his finger tips so that he could release himself if needed. He was about to thank him but it was cut off by yet another finger in his ass.

It took everything he had not to grind down into it, work his hips until he came on just those fingers. His knees were practically touching his chest and his hole open and on display. He was trying to be patient but, he can’t believe he was even thinking it but, he really wanted that corn up his ass.

Almost as if Abner had read his mind he got the warning, “We’re about to start.” And that was how Gadreel found himself getting inch after inch of warm corn and melted butter sliding into his hole.

His cock twitched begging to be touched. What he wouldn’t do to have Abner’s hot, wet mouth on him, lips wrapped around him and sucking him dry. He bet that deep voice would feel amazing groaning around him, tonguing his slit and shoving that corn deeper inside of him.

The kernels dragged against his rim, pulling a moan out of him. And one slight shift of angles had his back arching off the table. “Found it,” Abner’s voice came from above him, “How does it feel?”

“Fuck,” was all he could get out with Abner plowing his ass raw with that one poor piece of corn. He had never felt so full before this. It was too much and not enough all at once. Abner was shoving it so far inside him that he could feel the pressure of every inch of it. “Shit. Just like that. Keep going,” he groaned.

He was so close. So so close. He just needed a little more. He could feel each bite Abner left between his thighs. He could feel the nails digging into his hips. His nipples were hard between Abner’s lips. The rope dug into his wrists just right.

Maybe in any other situation he’d be embarrassed by what happened next. Instead Gadreel rode out his orgasm, ignoring the loud moan echoing in the lab. Ignoring how close his knees came to touching his chest. Ignoring his hole clenching around the corn shoved deep in his ass. Ignoring the spurt of come that landed on his lip and dripped down his chin.

Abner undid the ropes and removed the blindfold. Gadreel was still trying to catch his breath. Abner stared at him with wide eyes, thumbing at the come on his lip, “That was beautiful Gadreel.” And like some kind of teenager, he flushed.

“Come. We have notes to take.”

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/139476843265/march-rules-reblog-this-post-to-enter-your-fic


End file.
